A sonaze story
by CrazyWolfInLove12345
Summary: First fanfic all sonic x blaze haters don't read
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

***Author's note: Blaze and Sonic are from the same dimension. Please enjoy. J***

Sonaze story

Introduction Chapter

Sonic is a being of great power. He is the son of the great protector of the Chaos Emeralds and her husband the Beast. The Beast has a childhood friend who is the same species as him. He is Blaze's father. When his mother dies it will be his duty to protect the Emeralds as she did before him. He has received the powers from his mother and the beast from his father. The beast is constant for his father and controlled for him. He can access his powers through the Emeralds.

Blaze is a being of great power. She is the daughter of the great protector of the Sol Emeralds and her husband the Beast. The Beast has a childhood friend who is the same species as him. He is Sonic's father. When her mother dies it will be her duty to protect the Emeralds as she did before her. She has received the powers from her mother and the beast from her father. The beast is constant for her father and controlled for her. She can access her powers through the Emeralds.

They will find each other in places of dire need.

***Author's note: Please r&r J ***


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's note: Thanks for the review UponTheThrone. It helped with some of this chapter. Blaze and Sonic are from the same dimension. Please enjoy. :)***

Chapter 2: A first meeting

Sonic's POV

I groan as the alarm wakes me up from my... dream? I dreamed about some Emeralds that look similar to mine but belong to a hot purple cat with fire balls in the palms of her hands. I roll out of bed and land on the hard stone tiles with a crash. I cannot wait to get a carpet. I get up and changed and start the long walk to the kitchen in the other side of the stupidly big mansion I happen to have inhabited, along with my family. My dad Max is going on about how his childhood friend James and him met up and how he married a cat. Together they have a lavender cat as a daughter. That pricks up my ears. He says her name is Blaze and how she is the protector of the Sol Emeralds. I ask for more information about her but dad replies rather rudely. ''And why exactly are you so interested in a cat?'' he spits. ''I dreamed about a lavender cat that could wield fire.'' I mumble quietly. He just laughs cruelly at me. ''Nice joke. Imagine that! My son, a hedgehog, dreaming of a cat! Talk about high ambitions! I wonder how James bagged a cat? Hmmmmm.'' He trailed off at the end, obviously deep in thought. I sigh at this. My father will never understand me. I decide that going to the market might be a good idea, to take my mind off things. We've run out of milk anyway. ''Dad, I'm going to the market. I'll see you later.'' Without waiting for an answer, I step out onto the drive and sling a dark cloak on. I put the hood over my head with a gentle flick of the wrist. The fabric itches the sides of my cheeks. I loosen the clasp and run to the market. When I arrive I see utter chaos. Everyone is running down the road towards me. The smell of gas drifts and sticks in my nose. I hear a familiar whirring sound, coming from my favourite cafe. An eggbot. Wonderful. Why not the veg shop? Obviously because I don't like vegetables. I run in and swing a punch at the first thing I see in blind anger. It is a lavender cat with gorgeous amber eyes that seemed to flicker like the fire that dances on her palms. She easily dodges one of my best punches, grabs my arm and throws me into a deadly faceplant. She leaves scorching burn marks along my arm where she touched me. I am numb for a few moments and all I can think is _How did this heavenly goddess of a cat manage to best me? I was dreaming about her last night. Wasn't her name Blaze? _At the meantime pain is flooding into my back. Thank God I have my healing powers. I would be dead without them. Literally. At least I know my powers are doing my job. Meanwhile the cat has walked over to the bot and has turned into a burning ball. She is melting the bot! Wow. Eventually I have healed enough to move but I'm still a bit sore. I see the cat turn back to normal. She comes towards me and helps me up. ''Sorry about that Sonic. My name is Blaze the cat. I only did that as you would hurt me and you have healing powers. I have heard a lot about you. We will meet again, Sonic the hedgehog.'' And with that she is gone. My mind is left spinning.

***Author's note: Please r&r :) ***


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's note: Blaze and Sonic are from the same dimension. Please enjoy. :)***

Chapter 3:

Blaze's POV

I spin around and leave him before he has time to object. I wonder why he was looking at me so strangely earlier. It can't just be because he was bested by a girl could it? I never thought Sonic to be that crude. The great protector of the Chaos emeralds getting worked up over being beaten by a girl. Unbelievable. Anyway, back to the world of reality. Where am I going? My feet start to move of their own accord but I don't have the heart to stop them any time soon. I find myself in front of a patch of woodland. There are multiple signs around it saying it is off limits and about 'the beast' that lives in this forest. Strange, I haven't been here before. So how can there be a beast here? It's probably just a wolf or something. I hope. Unless there is someone else like me out there apart from my Dad. I've always asked about my Mum and how she died but Dad always goes all teary eyed and never tells me. I think he's still trying to accept Mum's gone. He gets very emotional at times. He spaces out for days at a time. It scares me sometimes but there's nothing I can do to help. I do try but it is always unsuccessful. I have had him seen by the best doctors in the whole city but nothing helps. Anyway back to now. I decide to go into the woods. I am just entering when I notice it is dusk. Oh great. I feel tingles all over my body and my vision goes white. When it clears I stalk into a clearing. I am shocked at what I see. A blue werehog is staring straight back at me.

***Author's note: Please r&r :) ***


End file.
